This invention relates to novel garments for individuals required to utilize an ostomy appliance for the collection of body waste products.
An ostomy is a surgical operation that creates a new outside opening or stoma in the surface of an individual's body in order to compensate for the long term effects of the surgical procedure. Typically, the ostomy requires that a major portion of the large intestine be removed with the result that the individual is provided with the new opening to divert the waste products into a properly fitted appliance which is mechanically fitted to the body.
The increasing ability of medical science to diagnosis and successfully remove internal tumors has rapidly increased the number of individuals functioning in society today while wearing the ostomy appliance. A wide variety of appliances for the collection of waste products exiting the body through the stoma are presently commercially available. Two types of devices are well received: the first is comprised of a pouch with a combination sealing ring which fits about the stoma to provide a moisture barrier and an adhesive patch that adheres to a large area of skin surrounding the stoma. The second type utilizes a pouch, a sealing ring and a body encircling belt which maintains the sealing engagement of ring to skin by the pressure exerted against the body.
Heretofore, it has been recommended to an individual having undergone an ostomy to wear a support type garment over the portion of the torso containing the stoma in order to provide support for the organs in the proximate region of the body and also to insure that the appliance maintains its sealing engagement with the region around the stoma. The garment typically contains an aperture through which the waste collection pouch extends with perhaps an outside support device to prevent movement of the pouch. With the advent of improved moisture barriers and stronger adhesives along with different surgical techniques, the need for the body-girdling type of garment is not present for the majority of ostomy individuals.
In the case of an individual having experienced a colostomy, the stoma is placed within the region which encounters the waistband of conventional clothing. Consequently, the typical undergarments have not been capable of use by the individual wearing a fitted appliance. Further, the placement of an undergarment over the pouch of the appliance has the result that the pouch rests against the skin of the wearer. In active situations, the combination of the conventional waistband encircling the torso about the stoma plus the constant irritation of the skin adjacent the pouch has proved very uncomfortable to the wearer. One solution has been to wear two sets of undergarments with the first being located beneath the pouch and below the stoma while the second garment covers the entire region. This has been found unacceptable in most cases since the pouch is unsupported except if the individual is also provided with an encircling belt.
Consequently, the lack of appropriate styled and constructed undergarments has restricted the real and perceived ability of an individual having recently experienced an ostomy from again engaging in a normal active life. The individual is typically self-conscious about the fitted appliance and the inability to find comfortable clothing for an active life style often makes it difficult for prior activities to be resumed.
Accordingly, the present invention has as a primary objective the provision of a comfortable garment which protects the skin from irritation by the pouch and encircles the torso away from the stoma region. Furthermore the garment is constructed so that the appliance is not displayed for viewing by others in a dressing room or locker room environment. The garment is provided with a receiving portion for the free-end of the pouch which provides support but does not create significant back pressure to thereby decrease the effectiveness of the appliance. As a result, the present invention provides a garment which is comfortable, reduces irritation, provides support to reduce the chances of detachment in a manner which permits the garment to be worn during periods of normal activity, and shields the appliance from the view of others.